


New Hobbies

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dualscar Knits, Fluff, Knitting, M/M, Multi, Psionics, Sollux Knits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: Despite the fact that you'veapparentlydashed his record breaking dreams, he's grinning up at you, smug as ever."You," you tell him, breathing hard and words nearly a snarl, "need a hobby."





	New Hobbies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fox_Salz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/gifts).



> this was a birthday gift for fox_salazar!

"Hold still," Captor says, levitating something just out of the range of your vision. "I'm trying to beat the galactic record."

This is not the first time you've woken up to stupid shit and other shenanigans, and you highly doubt that it will be the last. Sollux Captor never changes, and unfortunately for him, neither does your approach. You lunge at him, knocking the veritable mountain of...it's paper cups, this time, apparently—off of your horns, your momentum carrying you both all the way across the room to crash land on the other couch.

Despite the fact that you've _apparently_  dashed his record breaking dreams, he's grinning up at you, smug as ever.

"You," you tell him, breathing hard and words nearly a snarl, "need a hobby."

"Probably, yes," he allows, looking about as relaxed as Sollux Captor ever gets. "What did you have in mind?"

 

* * *

 

One of the most important things you'd learned at sea was the ability to work with your hands. Being able to keep yourself entertained in a _productive_ manner was absolutely paramount, and now you were hoping to give Sollux something to do the same. Preferably something that _wasn't_ four steps out the ass of what you knew.

Unfortunately for you, when you lay out various types of knitting needles and yarn in front of him, he looks at you like _you_ are the one who's gone absolutely crazy.

"Didn't peg you for a troll hipster," he says, raising an eyebrow up high. You're pretty sure he practices that look in a mirror. "Should I brace for the record player?"

"I lived through the advent a the shit you listen to music on now, Captor, don't mock me." You pick up a skein of deepest blue, mixed with wavecrest whites and depth purples, only to have him snatch it psionically out of your hands. It's your turn to raise an eyebrow.

He shrugs, looking even more defensive than usual. "It makes me think of you."

Whenever you're ready to straight up keelhaul him, he goes ahead and pulls something so heart-achingly sweet that you nearly melt. You don't kick up a flutter, your face doesn't flush, but you do feel violet pooling at the tips of your fins. "Right then," you tell him, and pick up something in shades of silver and gold. "Let's get started."

 

* * *

 

Sollux doesn't use the first yarn he grabbed from you, nor does he use any of the several others he's stashed into a hoard. "Hoard", you're thinking, might be the right term. Pretty jewel-toned items stack up under his watchful gaze as he settles on wriggler-soft acrylics as a "training yarn". You don't know whether to be terrified or impressed.

Watching him struggle over a scarf is as entertaining as teaching him is rewarding. He picks up the stitches quickly, the first few chunks of his piece a snarled mess, the rest, neat rows of stockinette, garter, ribs and double ribs, seed and moss, marching off into infinity. "Who's the first one for?"

"FF will definitely appreciate it most," he says, tip of his tongue sticking out between his teeth, "but you said ED knows how to knit, which means all of my fuckups will literally drive him insane, so it's really a toss up."

"I'm highly offended that you're not making anything for me," you reply, absolutely failing to keep a straight face.

The lightning quick up-down of a psionic's darting eyes is easy to miss, unless you're expecting it or trained to it—you are second, even when you are not the first—and you blink, just as Sollux resumes his focus. "Never said that," he replies, and when he tucks the ocean-spun skein just a little closer to one angular knee, you wonder about all of the others.

**Author's Note:**

> happy 4/13 
> 
> (and also a bday gift for fox)


End file.
